justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Speaker
has a unique speaker system. Also, notice the glitched floating street light.]] Speakers are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 3. Description Each speaker is actually a device consisting of 6 speakers and a control box. They're always mounted on high poles. The purpose is to constantly broadcast propaganda monologues by Sebastiano Di Ravello. Destructability They can be efficiently pulled down using the Grappler. Pulling off all individual speakers or the control box destroys the speaker. Grappling the control box can often result in only the box door being pulled off, unless aimed well to avoid the door. At default grappler power, it takes the combined effort of one cable to pull one down. It will be much quicker with two however. No bullet based weapon can destroy it with one round, even when hitting only the control box. The lid must be off strangely. Locations *At all Towns in Medici. Most towns have several. List of broadcasts All of them are voiced by Sebastiano Di Ravello. *"Order and the rule of law creates the true bedrock of any great nation. The principle of democracy, blared loudest from hypnotic digital boxes controlled by the west, is nothing more than a stuffed ballot box, paid for by national security interest. Like all government structures, it masks the systems of stability from the general populace. I do not hide the truth from my nation. Freedom exists only when order is enforced." *"Each morning, with the rising of the sun, I breathe the sweet air of Medici. I look upon the land and think of you. You make this land mighty, you build our power defenses against the outsider aggressors, you volunteer to lay your life for the preservation of stability. I feel owed by your sacrifices and strive every day to earn such respect." *"Look not upon me as a leader, but as a father doting on his children. I know my actions are a bit harsh at times, but my love for each of you fuels me to push us all to fulfill our destiny. Hold strong my daughters, my sons, the darkness heralds the glorious dawn light. I shall be your lighthouse. Do not be fooled by the sirens of lost rebellions." *"Each day we build our nation together, our illustrious military, shining symbols of power, protecting us from the evil spawn of western weaknesses. Our militia, rebuilding order within our towns, once terrorized by corrupt policia. We must not fear our past, only a future that returns us to it. Fear burst from the chest, a sick pounding heart, to warn us of the dangers of chaos." *"These words, inspired by the tongues of great men before me, lift us all on our doctrine. Teach those, still swallowed in the decay of the world, and let them be reborn. I am Sebastiano Di Ravello, I bring the new world order to all." *"Do not let criminals call up in revolutionary language seduce you with duplicitous claims of freedom. Decry their false words, let free your voice and shout: "I hold something far better than your disloyal freedom, I hold truth and the will to see it". For Sebastiano Di Ravello fights to tear off the blindfold the west so meticulously stitches over our eyes." *"You live in hell, wounded and dying world controlled by distorted prophets and seductive snake oil salesmen. We must confront these ravaging pestilence united as one people. I know you are afraid, terrorists attack our institutions and attempt to tear down our symbols of hope. In my voice your voice finds strength, in my will your will burns fear to ash, in my soul find the warmth of my protection thar carries you through all life's walls." *"Look upon your towns and its squares, may the resplendence scope you images and voice expounding our futures and strength in our local militias. Do not forget the corruption of the old ways. Policia, consumed by courts and lawyers while the rich lived by different rules than the rest. The militia, born from your neighbors, can deliver security without prejudice, incorruptible and swift. You have nothing to fear. Only those that break our laws will see the mighty sword of justice's swing without remorse. Now, look around you, our towns and cities flourish without crime." *"You, people of Medici, building and rebuilding upon the wounds of the past. This generation, we shall finally realize the true potential of this our island nation. Severe wounds of the wars of our past, repossessed and made better, new joined with old. Your support and my bonding resolve cast red our new infrastructure upon which lays the foundation of our progress. Rejoice in your security, report the fraudulent, the traitors and the gossipers. Let us root out the impurities in our mist, as our fire can burn bright and clean for all eternity." *"No more, Medici shall not be bowed, no more shall the strings of other nations manipulate our limbs and parade us as a proxy for their futile vision of the world. We must sign off those ties that bind and begin to stand where our ancestors stood before, as leaders to all. Our transformation falls fast upon our nation. We control Bavarium, we bend it to our will and forge a new sword that will lead our armies across the blue mediterranean waters, an unyielding masterpiece only surpassed by the people controlling it." *"Loyal citizens of Medici hear my words. In them, I offer the cleansing inferno of my will and strength. The world pompous the senses and test even the indomitable spirits of our brave Medicians. The poisonous lies propagated to the diseased western social media corrupts the minds of all exposed. I offer the only known antidote: truth." Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Media